Non-invasive physiological sensors are applied to the body for monitoring or making measurements indicative of a patient's health. One application for a non-invasive physiological sensor is pulse oximetry, which provides a noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen status of circulating blood. Oximetry has gained rapid acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, and home care and physical training. A pulse oximetry system generally includes a patient monitor, a communications medium such as a cable, and a physiological sensor having light emitters and a detector, such as one or more LEDs and a photodetector. The sensor is attached to a tissue site, such as a finger, toe, ear lobe, nose, hand, foot, or other site having pulsatile blood flow which can be penetrated by light from the emitters. The detector is responsive to the emitted light after attenuation by pulsatile blood flowing in the tissue site. The detector outputs a detector signal to the monitor over the communication medium, which processes the signal to provide a numerical readout of physiological parameters such as oxygen saturation (SpO2) and pulse rate.